Temptations
by Lanrete
Summary: When a certain sin escapes and finds her way to Cephiro, she is determined to get her hands on the pillar. And she'll do anything to get what she wants.


Summary: When a certain sin called 'Lust' escapes and finds herself in Cephiro, she decides to do a little damage. Which enables her to get all the guys? And gets them to kill the three Magic Knights?  
  
Tenshi (I know I call myself different things in different fics. But they all refer to me.) : Just enjoy. My idea of a villain.  
  
A long long time ago, when the world was created, came a pair of sisters. Two of them were identical with the exception of their hair and eyes. They were named Light and Dark.  
  
Light and Dark had almond shaped eyes, heart shaped faces, perfectly sculpted features and a body to die for.  
  
Light had golden eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled. Her lips were a pale pink and her long hair silver-ish. Her hair was once said to be made from moonlight, her eyes of the sun and her lips from the cherry blossoms, which was her favourite flower. Like her favourite flower she brought smiles to others. She was the happiest person one could imagine, her life bright and cheery. She was innocent and loveable. Her life was spent teaching others how to be happy, relaxed. How to have fun. To feel excited, to be motivated. She loved everyone and everything, especially her sister Dark. She was a joy to be with, a guiding light, everyone felt safe under her care.  
  
Dark had dark brown eyes, like soft browns of a deer. Her raven locks were as long as her sister's, to her feet. Her hair was said to be made of the pitch-dark sky, her eyes like molten bronze, her lips a soft shade of red, like her favourite flower, the rose. Like her sister, she also had the character of her favourite flower. A rose has thorns to protect itself, to prick others who were tempted to try and pluck it. A rose has it's revenge. She wasn't always revengeful or anything. She was just certain that if you offended her, she'll never forget. 'An eye for an eye.' she used to say. Light had always replied with, 'Live and let live,' She taught others how to be cautious, to be disappointed, to feel stressed. To experience agony, to under go pain, to regret. But people hated her; in return she hated the world. This world had created her to teach them but the people had hated her for it. She hated everyone and everything, with the exception of Light. She loved her sister, for she was her light.  
  
Generations past by, their descendants inherited different qualities from them. Dark had seven children, the 7 deadly sins. Light had 7 children too. Each of Dark's children wrecked havoc in the mortal world, and each one of Light's children had to curb their destructions. All 14 of them were destined to be together, forever, existing on a different plane from Earth. That plane was... Cephiro. When the rune gods left to help fight Zagato, one of them escaped. She was called, 'Lust'. And she was going to get her revenge, by getting the pillar system, so that even her nemesis, Love, would not be able to capture her again. But first she needed a body; she was only a wandering soul now. Taking shelter at an abandoned temple, she waited for her prey to appear.  
  
Not long after, a young girl with short purple hair around her twenties, walked past using the short cut. Lust's lips curved to form a smirk. A sudden shroud of black mist surrounded the girl. Her body shook helplessly, like a puppet under Lust's manipulation. Soon, she fell, her emerald eyes never the same again. The black mist entered the body, the body changed to take on her true form.  
  
Long straight silky raven locks fell to her knees. Her skin was smooth and pale, her cheeks rosy. Her body was well toned, one would call it perfection. She was as tall as Presea, and was dressed in a tight black sleeveless leather top that showed her belly. She wore ebony gloves, and the same coloured combat boots. She wore a long drapery skirt that showed off much of her voluptuous figure. She hung a cloak around her neck, pale silver-ish in colour. In one hand she held her staff, which was silver and clasping a black orb. Golden dragons and phoenix adorned the staff. She raised the hood of her cloak to cover her head and the rest of her body. She finally opened her eyes, they were the exact one that belonged to her mother, and the soft browns of a deer. Long lashes framed those enchanting orbs. She smiled again. It was too easy, too easy... Then her cloak covered her entire body.  
  
Then she headed for the castle. Someone at the hut next to the castle, who had brown bang that kept covering his eyes, greeted her. He was as tall as she was. Lust's smile grew wider, he was weak, and he would be an easy prey.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm lost, and I thought I could find some shelter in here..." her angelic voice quivered.  
  
"Oh. Well, uh... you could uh... stay in my hut with me if you don't mind."  
  
"Thank you so much!!" she replied excitedly. Then she hugged him, as if on impulse. She broke away blushing, "Sorry..." Noticing how flushed his face has became. Using the same technique, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the hut, chatting happily about how pretty it was.  
  
"Why don't you remove your cloak?" he asked as they entered the small wooden hut.  
  
"Okay... My name is Tenshi, what's yours?" she lied convincingly, her voice still light and cheerful. She removed her cloak placing it on a nearby table, she looked the same as before, her clothes had changed though, her staff had also vanished. She was dressed in a pale azure dress. It had long sleeves and a simple bodice. Around her neck hung a pendant of a small black orb. The dress covered her feet; she had on white gloves and white boots. She smiled back at him.  
  
Apparently stunned by her beauty, he didn't reply for a moment. "Hello?" she asked, waving her gloved hand in front of his face.  
  
"I... uhh IamAscot." he stumbled across his words.  
  
"Sorry, I think I didn't catch your name there." she joked, "Was it Ian Scott?"  
  
"Ascot. I mean, uh, my name's Ascot." he stuttered once again. Deep down he was thinking, 'She's as pretty as Umi. No way, no one is a pretty as Umi, what am I thinking?"  
  
"Kawaii! Do you need help with anything?" she asked, still acting as the 'cute, innocent' kind of girl. While her thoughts were on other things, 'He loves someone else, but it's unrequited love...'  
  
"Tenshi? Are you listening?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Sorry, blanked out there, I was thinking of my family." Her eyes started to fill with tears, her pretty face rumpled into a mask of fake sadness. "I just had to get it out of my system..." 'What am I suppose to do? I've never comforted crying girls before...' he thought frantically thinking of the sobbing girl next to him. On impulse he gingerly placed his arms over her. Her head lied on his shoulder, sobbing into his shirt. Somehow she managed to choke out the story of her childhood trauma. "My mother died when we were really young. Our dad abandoned us." she sighed shakily. "My siblings and I were thrown into prison and we were tortured, I was saved with the help of my brothers and sisters but I couldn't save them! I was so useless..." then her voice hardened, in an icy tone she continued. "They executed them that night for letting me go." She raised her head to meet his, "This is the story of my life." She didn't lie this time with the exception of the death of her siblings. Her dad had abandoned her mom and she would never forgive him for that. Her emotions were true, her grief genuine. His emerald eyes widened, and he had thought his childhood was bad. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for? It wasn't your fault, thanks for your shoulder... Ascot." she didn't expect him to apologise. Her surprise wasn't faked too. It had been so long since she has met any decent man, so long... All of them lusted over her body; she had forgotten how it felt like to be loved. Correction, she had never experienced love. She felt warm inside, to her surprise she also felt content which was something she hadn't felt for a long time. 'This man is a good guy, maybe... I should turn back and stop now...' Then she recalled how her mother had died. She was only 8 then...  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
"Come here..." she gasped as she beckoned her youngest daughter to her. Dark ran her fingers through her hair. Out of all her children she had adored little Yuki best. She wanted her to be pure, like snow. Thus the name. "You must be strong now Yuki, do not grieve for your okaa. I haven't done a good job. I didn't give you a proper family, a poor home, I'm sorry..." Then her hand, which was reaching towards her daughter's face fell. Her brown eyes never to be opened again. Yuki grabbed her mother's hand and held it close to her heart. "Mother... wake up! Mother, you can't sleep now! Mother... please wake up, wake up!" Her innocence shattered that very moment, the little happiness she had left gone. Convulsing with sobs, she lied next to her mother on the mat that was so thin she felt like she was lying on the bare stone floor.  
  
She felt so cold. Her other six siblings were huddled together at another corner. She vaguely noticed her surroundings when the tears blurred her vision. Four gray walls stared back at her. The only furniture there was a couple of mats and some chipped cups. This was an abandoned house. Rumor says that spirits haunted it; most people generally avoided walking around here. She fell asleep, her hands firmly clutching her mother's.  
  
Yuki saw this massive figure leaving, his shadow growing smaller with each footstep echoing from the far off distance. "Father! Father!" her tiny voice quivered as she realised that he wasn't coming back. He had taken all their money, all their valuable possessions, leaving them in a state of poverty one couldn't imagine. Her mother had to work and scrimp and save just for them to get by.  
  
A sudden jerk woke her from her usual nightmare, wiping the tears from her eyes; she noticed with alarm that her mother was gone. She ran out of the house in frenzy, hysterical that her beloved mom wasn't with her anymore. Her siblings stood over a pile of dirt, looking solemn. "NO!!!!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "No... no... no..." They had buried her mother. She clawed away at the dirt, the mud, the rain poured down on her. Her hand full of cuts and bruises refused to stop, blood dripping into the soil, ruby stains washed away by the rain. Her brother, Takashi, tried in vain to get her away. He gave up trying, instead he stood over his little sister with his shirt shielding her from the rain. Their brothers and sisters followed his example and Yuki cried her heart out on that little mount of dirt. On that day, she finally realised how much she loved her brothers and sisters.  
  
By the time she was 12, she was selling her body out in the street. Time and time again, men paid to ravage her body, their disgusting hands exploring, humiliating every single portion of her body. They made her lick their forbidden area till they were hard; she had to suck all that disgusting semen, choking her throat. The bitter taste lingered there till this very day, she hated them but she had to do it. The first time someone entered her, she was bleeding for days, she was hurting, and no one cared. The memory haunted her deeply.  
  
(Please, the following content is sexual. If under aged or you're disturbed by such material, DON'T READ!)  
  
~"Come here, little girl, I paid you, you can't back out now!" he demanded as she tried to wriggle out of his grip. She looked at her brother for help. Takashi looked sadly at his sister as he left the room. At that moment she felt betrayed, a pang of hatred so strong. He had left her to die...  
  
He pushed her on the bed, all the time she was crying. He looked hungrily at her, "Your first time eh? Don't worry, it won't hurt!" as he continued to remove her shirt. She struggled but he was much more powerful than she was. He toyed with her shorts before removing that as well. Planting kisses along her stomach he moved north towards her breasts. Feeling her up, he removed her bra, tickling a nipple. His mouth moved to the other, and he sucked, just sucked. Disgusted by the pleasure she was feeling, she tried not to notice, as it grew hard.  
  
Then he undressed himself, his head going lower, to her groin and his tongue licked everywhere, grunting he moved on top off her. She could feel that he was hard, and hot. Without any warning he plunged inside her. She cried out gripping him tightly, protesting weakly. He did it over and over again; still she lay limp underneath him. When she woke up, he was gone and there was blood on the sheets.~  
  
(You can read now!)  
  
All of her siblings had gone into similar trades. They had to be concerned for themselves. When they couldn't take it any longer they took up a deal offered by the devil himself. They gave up mortality to be powerful. To take revenge! They wrecked havoc on earth and of course good had to retaliate. They have been imprisoned ever since. Of course that wasn't the only reason why she detested Love. She had seen her dad, with Light, being their daddy.  
  
She hated them to the core. It was their fault. They took away her dad, they killed her mom, and they made her into someone who lives for vengeance. Someone who has never been loved nor cherished. And she would do anything for revenge.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
She smiled angelically at Ascot, who looked even more confused. He was hers for the taking. 


End file.
